Firewhiskey
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Hermione and George in the Burrow a few days before the wedding


Hermione was sitting in the Weasley's kitchen. It was the summer before what would-be the 7th year of Hogwarts...if they were going back. George sat next to her. Hermione was looking through a pile of old textbooks. Of course she was studying, George thought. Only she wasn't reading the textbooks, she had two piles going.

Hermione smiled happily, not noticing George sitting next to her. "Hi George." she said not taking her eyes off the book.  
"What are you up to?"  
"Re-freshing my memory by reading, you?"  
George frowned. "'Mione...school doesn't re-open for another month at the least. C'mon" he winked at her "we have new candies if you want to sample them"

Hermione rolled his eyes, smiling, though still not lifting her eyes from the book before her. "Not right now, George. I'm reading."

He sighed, exasperated. "fine." he peered over her shoulder. "whatcha studyin'?" For some reason, it was considerable harder for Hermione to keep reading with George's face so close to hers. "Everything," she sighed softly.

"I'll say" he glanced at her bookload. It was every textbook they had ever bought. "Say Hermione...anyone ever told you that you need to lighten up?" Finally, she turned her head a bit to look at him.

"Lighten up?" He had her attention. Now the fun would begin.

"Yes." he said simply

"What do you mean?" She swallowed, tilting her had slightly to her side, books and studying forgotten at least for now.

"I just mean, you'd be a lot more likeable if you would just go with it."

She looked back to the books, fiddling with the corner of the page she was on. "Am I not likeable?" she muttered.

He smiled. "not when you act like you have a pole stuck up you-know-where"

Hermione frowned and sighed, not noticing his smile. "Don't I always act like that?"

"Well, mostly, yeah. But sometimes you should just...rebel." his eyes sparkled at the word

Hermione scrunched her nose and refused to look at him. "Do really think that'd make people like me, George?" she said, voice harder than she thought it'd be.

"Well...it can't hurt"

"So you think I should not be myself, just so people would like me? Is that what you're saying?"

**"**I never said that." He looked at her expression "Look, I'm sure there are things you'd like to change about me too"

Her brows were still furrowed as she took a Deep breath. "There isn't. Not really."

"You don't wish I was more serious?" She didn't reply, but he read her face. "That's what I thought."

George chuckled at her, shaking his head. "Exactly. Come on Hermione, stop being such a goody-two-shoes and have some fun." She looked at the books on the table. She bit her lip, maybe he did have a point. And they did have until the wedding after all.

"Okay," she agreed "but I'm NOT sampling your sweets." she added as an after note

George rolled his eyes as he laughed. "Such a rebel that you're sampling Fred and I's candy. So bad, Hermione."

**"**Lets just do something else!" she laughed

"What are you willing to do, then, little miss pride-in-doing-work-in-summer?" he asked, turning and beginning to lead up he stairs so he could bargain some ideas from Fred.

She followed him up the stairs. "You tell me"

George shrugged. "You're going to say no to the first thing I say and I don't even know it yet."

"I promise I wont"

"Yeah, right." George laughed. He opened his and Fred's door, poking his head in to make sure Hermione could come in. He opened the door and stepped in, letting Hermione in and then shutting the door after her. "Hey Freddy?"

"Yes George?"

"Bookworm here has agreed to stop studying and rebel." George grinned, walking over to plop onto his bed.

Fred walked up to them "Well well, look who's come to the dark side" he smirked  
"Oh shush," hermione smiled "one afternoon couldn't hurt"

George hummed, resting his hands in his lap. "So what do you think we could have her do?"

"I dont know, George..lets see how far we can push little ms brainy until she finds us disgusting."

"Absolutely revolting." George agreed, glancing over at Hermione. "Hmm.." he smirked. "What's the first thing, Freddy?"

"I dont know, Georgie. Something particularly nasty"

George chuckled, humming in thought as he looked at the ceiling. "What should we have you do.." he murmured slowly. "What do some Muggles do to rebel, Hermione?"

"Well, they engage in reckless behavior. Not that you two you are any different" she added. "Usually substance intake. I guess the closest we can get is firewhiskey."

"Hm, sounds like an idea. We could do it after everyone's gone to bed.. Could pierce something." George nodded

Hermione blanched. "No."

"What? I could just pierce your nose, not a big deal." George looked at Fred for confirmation.

Fred nodded eagerly. "no. No. No. I'd almost prefer the firewhiskey!"

"So you'd rather drink until you get sick than get a hole in your nose? I've done Angelina's before."

"Well, at least the drinking isn't permanent"

"Come on, 'Mione, you can always take it out later! It's not as permanent as, say, a tattoo," George argued.

"Whyyyy do you want me to get something pierced?" ((btw they're also with fred, if you want to add him in))

"It'd suit you," Fred said, and George put a finger on her nose. "He's right. This cute nose could do with a piercing or two. Just a small one, doesn't have to be like Angelina's.."

She sighed. "I'll think about it, all right?"

They both smiled widely. "Alright," Fred nodded, as George exclaimed,"And for now, fire whiskey!" Hermione's eyed widened. She didn't realize what she had gotten herself into, but right in front of her were the twins clinking glasses, and even worse, pouring her one. George smiled crookedly as he handed the girl a glass of firewhiskey, after taking a sip of his own. "There you go."

"After you then" she replied weakly

Skipping forward a few minutes and many drinks later, Fred was pretty drunk, having had more than Hermione and George. George was pretty tipsy too, but still somewhat clear in the head. "One more, 'Mione, come on," he muttered as he smiled at her, handing her another full glass. She was delusional enough at this point to think she could outdrink him. She agreed "Yesss," George grinned, leaning closer to her as he took a large sip of his own drink.

"Mm you know what George? I reckon you're right"

"Mnh? About what, love?" he asked, taking another sip.

"Maybe I do need to loosen up..."

George chuckled, throwing an arm around her. "I'm always right, aren't I?"

"Oh stop it!" she chastised him, but still lay her head on his shoulder

He pressed a kiss to her hair, sighing. "I hope you enjoyed yourself t'night."

"Y'know.." She started slowly "I really did. I didn't expect to. I expected to organize my textbooks, as if I can learn how to kill Voldemort in a stupid book. But, no, I think I really needed this."

This made George laugh out loud. "Were you counting on that? Learning how to kill Voldemort?" he continued to chuckle. "That's pretty damn ridiculous, Hermione.."

Hermione blushed. "I mean...it's what we have to do."

George frowned. "What do you mean? 'We'?"

"George, you didn't think me, Harry and Ron were going back to school with Him out there, did you?"

George went pale. "You're.. You're not going back to school? Merlin, what are you lot planning to do?"

"We have to stop him."

"Hermione, you can't - No! I'm not letting my brother - I'm not letting **you** do that! It's suicide, Hermione!"

ears were starting to well up in Hermiones eyes. "We can't leave Harry to do this alone. We'll be okay, I promise!"

"Hermione," he said, cupping her cheeks. "Please, don't do this. Just.. Stay here. Don't go to school, but don't do this either."

"I can't hide forever. I have to be there for not only harry, but for muggles everywhere"

"You're gonna get yourself killed, Hermione, all of you. Please - I can't bare to lose you."

Hermione was crying now. So was George. In the midst of their drunken tears she shook her head. "I'll be okay"

George wrapped her arms around her softly, a quiet sofb coming from him. "You have to be okay, 'Mione."

"I will be" she promised him.

He took a deep breath as he pulled away, smiling sadly. "If anyone can do it, it's you."

She smiled a watery smile herself. "Thank you. And I'll keep Ron safe. I promise."

He lifted his hands to cup her cheeks Again, this time to wipe away her tears. "He better keep you safe too."

She smiled "unless theres a spider around"

George couldn't keep himself from chuckling. "Then you'll have to kick that spider's ass for me."

Hermione smirked. "I'd just preform a simple jinx. maybe a charm"

He let his hands fall from her cheeks again. "As long as it dies, Ron'll be happy." She took his hands and put them back on her face. George tilted his head slightly at this, a bit confused, but let his hands stay. She didnt let her hands drop either, she intertwined her fingers with hers

George swallowed thickly, and, despite enjoying it, took away his hands gently. "You're drunk, Hermione."

"So are you!"

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. You're not. You might do something you regret in the morning, and I'd rather not be involved in that.

"I wouldn't regret this" she whispered

George looked doubtful. "You're drunk," he repeated, "I'm not sure you know what you want."

"You're not making this easy.." Hermione sighed.

"Not making what easy?" he asked, tilting his head again.

"Whatevers happening now."

"What is it that happening now, Hermione?"

"I dont know. I'm confused. and not becuase I'm drunk." she added quickly

George sighed. "Me too."

"Just..." George sighed in frustration. "Don't hate me, okay?" he muttered, and leaning closer, pressing their lips together. She kissed back just as passionately. She was smiling when they separated.

"I dont hate you"

"That's good," He breathed, smiled softly to himself.

"But..I think I should go. I do have things to prepare for."

He swallowed. "I understand." She smiled and closed the door softly.

After she left, George put his face in his hands and cried. Hermione, Ron and Harry off to do this, terrible, dangerous task. He hoped that they would all be okay. That **she **would be okay. Please, make her be okay...


End file.
